TRAVIS STOLL IS REALLY HERE
by Pjo06
Summary: This is a one shot  unless you give good reviews  based on a joke we played on of my friends. We tell a girl named Sandy that there is a new kid named Travis Stoll in our grade. In the story we know about the pjo books. With a hint of Twilight.
1. the beginning

**Hey everyone. It's me.**

**Soooo how's life. Don't answer that.**

**This story is based on a practical joke we played on this girl at school so I hope you like it.**

**Also this story is a Percy Jackson story with a little bit of twilight in it. I just watched the movie yesterday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Pjo or Twilight****. Soooo yeah. I know im amazing but don't get sad.**

**Lol im watching the day after tomorrow right now.**

**My Pov**

**Just for the record, the girl named Sandy was reading the lightning thief book so she didn't know who Travis Stoll was and in this story, we know about the Percy Jackson books.**

"Hey guess what Sandy," **(Names** **in this story are changed. This was the girl we played the joke on.)** My friend Anna said. **(This is the girl who was playing the joke on sandy with me.)**

"What is it Anna," Sandy asked.

"There is a new guy named Travis Stoll in are grade," Anna said.

"Really," Sandy asked.

"Yeah. He's in our gym class. Right Sammy and JJ?" **(That's me Sammy. My name isn't actually Sammy that's a made up name. JJ is another girl who was playing along with us.)**

"Wow is he hot?" Sandy asked.

"Sure." Anna said.

**Later in writing class**

"Is there really a new guy Travis in our grade?" Sandy asked.

"No, it's a guy from the Percy Jackson books. Yeesh you think he's real.

**Even later in B period (gym)**

"Time for roll call," Our teacher Mr. S called.

"Sammy."

"Here"

"Anna"

"Here"

"Sandy"

"Here"

"JJ"

"Here"

"Carl"

"Here"

Etc. Etc.

After attendance, Mr. S announced that we had two new kids in our class.

"Meet these two new students everyone," Mr. S said, "Conner and Travis Stoll,"

"Hold on a second MR. S," Anna said. She walked over to the water fountain took a sip and came back, and then she spit the water out all over Sandy's face.

"What?" She screamed, "Travis Stoll is really here!"

JJ and I had our mouths open all the way and we were shocked.

"This is impossible," I said.

**Even more later at lunch.**

**Here comes the twilight part!**

We were sitting at the lunch table when several kids walked into the lunchroom.

"Who are they," my other friend Eva asked. **(She would never ever have that name.)**

"That's Conner and Travis Stoll the new kids," Anna explained.

"Who are those kids then?"

"That's the other new kids, Percy and Annabeth. People say that they are going out." JJ explained.

"Then who are those pale kids over there."

Two other kids walked in.

"That's Bianca and Nico DiAngelo."

"Um, guys, this is kind of getting freaky." I said, "There are now six characters from Percy Jackson going to our school."

"Everyone agreed."

During lunch Anna, JJ, Sandy, And I walked over to the new kids who were sitting alone together.

"Hey there new kids," JJ said.

"What do you want," said the new kid Percy. He reached toward his pocket.

Anna, JJ, Sandy, and I formed a huddle.

"Guys, he's taking out his sword," I whispered.

"I know, but it won't be able to hurt us anyways," JJ Sandy said, "Where mortal."

We turned back around. All of a sudden, words started spilling out of my mouth.

"We know who you are Percy Jackson," I said, "We know that you and Annabeth are dating, were mortals so you can't hurt us. We're not going to hurt you either, but we know your future and we know everything about you. We know that you people are demigods and we know who your godly parents are so you can't fool us.

The new kids looked very surprised.

"Well I guess there's no hiding it then we're demigods." Percy said.

The rest of the kids were shocked.

We walked away awesomely.

**Please review. Cntthinkofaname2, percyluver25, and I thought of this at lunch. This whole story is based on a real joke that me and my friends played on some one. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so im updating this because my friends told me to. Yaaahhh**

**I luv u**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own pjo.**

**BORRIINNNGGG**

**IMPORTANT CHANGES:**

**Sandy=syd!**

**Anna=penny**

**my pov**

At the end of the day me and my friends were packing up to go home.

The new kids came over to us.

"who are you people." The kid they called Percy asked us.

"You know you're a lot better looking than I imagined in my mind when I was reading." Said Penny.

"Um what?" Percy asked.

"nothing."

"Wait you said something about seeing percy when you were reading. What do you mean." Annabeth asked.

We looked over at Penny accusingly.

"what?" Penny said.

"come here." I said pulling the group out of hearing distance from the new kids.

"we cant tell them about the books."

"why not?" syd asked.

"Because, then they can read the future and that wont be good and you know it." I said.

"Ooh" syd said, "well what do we do?"

"I. . . have to make up a lie." I said.

"it is what you do best." JJ said.

We went back over to the new kids.

"We said that because we were kidding." I said. **(if I was really in this situation I would have a WAY better lie.)**

"right." Annabeth said.

"well just to be safe were gonna have to umm take you to a special place." Percy said.

With that, they all grabbed one of us and brought us to a car parked in the parking lot.

Did they think they were going to drive or something?

**I WILL continue this I just thought of a good idea so until next time. . . **

**I LOVE YOU**

**10+10=Bot **

**And go chat with me and penny and syd and jj! (link on my chat)**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT****: I know I haven't updated this story in like forever but I had the help of my bffl ****CNTTHINKOFANAME2**

We got in the back of their black sedan. Annabeth, Travis, and Conner sat in front of us and Percy and Grover were in the front. Grover kicked off his sneakers to reveal a set of hooves.

"OMG," Penny mouthed to JJ.

We stayed quite for most of the ride...

"Syd, your shoes smell like wet dog," JJ complained in a nasally voice, considering she was holding her nose.

"It's not my-" Before Syd could retort, the car slowed to a stop. A lush forest loomed before the teens as they were lead out of the sedan. Slowly they trudged upon a path.

They walked towards a large pine tree standing on a hill.

"This way," Annabeth said.

We followed her down the hill and walked towards a large log cabin. We gazed up at the house in awe and continued on.

"This is the big house," said Percy.

We walked passed the house and passed a bunch of kids playing volley ball. This was amazing. Who knew all this was right down here. On the other side of the hill this could have been just a normal farm.

Even though we had read about this place in the books we didn't think it could be possible.

"OH MAI FASHIZZLE A PEGASUS!" JJ said excitedly, running over to wrap her arms around Blackjack's neck.

Umm, boss, who is this? Blackjack wrinkled his nose.

"Whoa!" Syd exclaimed, "That horse just talked!"

The proper term would be Pegasus, said Blackjack, unfurling his ebony hued wings.

"No it didn't," said Sarah.

"Yes it did i just heard it!" Syd exclaimed.

"We have to get you to Chiron right away," said Percy.

He took Syd bye the arm and brought her back towards the big house.

Help me! She mouthed.

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**IMPORTANT:** **Written by ****cntthinkofaname2 and myself****!**


	4. syd

**IMPORTANT: Okay I think I'm writing for the first time in a long time. Helllloooo I am Kindlover123/Syd/Amy /Pineapple. I think you all know it's not Syd or Amy. Anyway on with the story! As you will know I don't use disclaimers. **

**Edited by Pjo06.**

**Syd's POV**

It was all cool; my friends will save me right? Well if they don't, I'm so done for. They're smart, they can save me, I thought. Right? Boy, my mind must be in lala land because I was right in front of this horse guy thingy. I sat down on the cot bed. Because of my ADHD, my fingers ran though my light brown hair. The boy, Percy, I think, was asking me a bunch of questions. There went another one.

"Do you have ADHD?" Percy questioned me.

"Yeah? Why does this have to with anything?" I questioned.

"Was one of you parents not with you since you were younger?" Percy's questioning continued.

"Um yeah, my dad, I never knew him. My mother, I don't know. I live with my uncle who doesn't know I exist."

"So both of your parents you have no idea who they are? Okay have any teachers been mean or extremely nice to you? Have you seen any monsters?" Percy said spitting in my face.

"No I had a mother, that's why I'm here aren't I? I think my mom left me at a young age because I was troubled or something. To me all teachers are evil with the dumb assignments. I never got a passing grade in my life. Even sleeping still failed. Monsters aren't really real, are they?" I wiped the spit off my face.

The horse thingy whispered Percy, "I don't think she has any I what we are talking about."

"But she can hear Blackjack," Percy complained.

"Fine, then I'll talk to her alone."

At first Percy stands there and then storms off mumbling swear. "I apologize on Percy's behalf. I'm Chiron a centaur if you didn't notice. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I don't know why you weren't here in the first place. Especially with those friends of yours. How would they get past the invisible wall? I guess I have to go talk with those gods up there," Chiron said starring at the ceiling.

"I have no idea where I am and what I'm doing here. So may I go see my friends?"

"No," Chiron snapped, "You have to stay here or else. Plus I think it would be good to interview your fellow friends."

"I'd rather take the or else part. I can't see a fish in miles. I do love fish I think that would make me stay longer."

"Fine you want fish!"

All the sudden a wet slimy fish is thrown in my direction. I looked at it more and screamed, "That's not a fish!" I ran out hands up in the air yelling for dear life. When I ran into a pole holding up the volley ball net. Thankfully my friends weren't there. They probably think I'm a total idiot. The funny thing is I don't remember anything after that. All I remember was my friends shaking me awake.

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. **

**Typed and ideas by Kindlover123**

**Story on Pjo06 fanfiction**

**IMPORTANT: Also, I want you to check out my stories and pjo06 if haven't already.**


End file.
